Dream about you
by ciocarlie
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi... Jangan pernah lupakan aku...'


Title : Dream about you

Pairing : D18

Disclaimed : Hey, this my mine! *ditembak* punya amano akira deh =="

A/N : sudah lama ga bikin ffic XD akhirnya, bikin KHR lagi walaupun sepi *banget* dan pairing kesukaan gw XD D18! Ini sebenernya versi lain dari fanfic yang bakal gw bikin habis ini *mungkin* tentang Kyouya yang amnesia dan Dino yang mati ==" Yeah, gw tahu klo gw itu suka banget bikin angst, karena emang angst itu nomer satu deh!

Kyouya : Jangan panjang2 cepet mulai aja *siapin tonfa*

Author : H-hai!

_Kyoya, kau ada disana?_

_Ah, kau masih tertidur ya?_

_Bangunlah Kyoya, yang lain sudah menunggumu..._

_Kyoya..._

Selalu bermimpi seperti itu...

Kau selalu mengawali mimpimu dengan hal yang sama dan berakhir dengan hal yang sama pula.

Kau selalu memimpikan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa kau ingat sama sekali bagaimana wajah dan juga namanya.

Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, setiap kali kau memimpikannya kau selalu menitikkan air matamu yang biasanya tidak akan pernah kau tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Tetapi, kau sudah terbangun dan sedang menatap salju yang ada diluar rumahmu itu. Selalu seperti ini... Kau selalu terbangun dan terjaga bahkan sebelum jam disebelah tempat tidurmu berbunyi menandakan waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Kau selalu seperti ini, ketika kau bermimpi hal yang sama. Seseorang yang tersenyum padamu, berada didekatmu tetapi kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kau tidak bisa mengingat namanya dan siapa dia.

---------x--------

"Ada apa kau kesini pagi-pagi Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Hibari yang sedang duduk didepan teras rumahnya yang bergaya ala jepang itu tidak menatap kearah sang boss vongola kesepuluh itu. Dia masih memandangi salju yang turun itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"A-ah, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu Hibari-san..." Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Hibari sang cloud guardian itu. "H-hanya saja, aku khawatir denganmu..."

Mendengar hal itu, Hibari hanya bisa diam dan menatap Tsuna. "Memang ada apa kau menghawatirkanku herbivore?" Tanya Hibari sambil memberikan 'sedikit' deathglare untuk Tsuna yang datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi dengan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"H-hie! M-maksudku... Setiap kali aku terbangun pada saat jam segini, aku selalu melihat kau sudah terbangun dari tidurmu. Apakah kau tidak lelah karena kau kurang tidur seperti itu?" Tanya Tsuna pada Hibari dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"..." biasanya, mendengar kata-kata itu Hibari akan langsung melayangkan tonfanya kearah Tsuna. Tetapi berbeda untuk sekarang, Dia seperti kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. "Aku tidak ingin tertidur..." Jawabnya singkat.

Dan kali ini Tsuna yang hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia harus mengerti kalau sekarang ini yang dibutuhkan oleh Hibari adalah benar-benar suatu ketenangan.

_...ya...Kyoya..._

_Ayo kita pergi, kau pasti lelah..._

_Aku akan menemanimu..._

_Jadi bangunlah Kyoya..._

_Kyoya..._

"..." Kali ini kau tertidur ditempat kerjanya. Mencoba untuk mengusap air matamu yang untuk kesekian kalinya turun tanpa kau tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan lagi-lagi, kau tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Laki-laki berambut blonde warna kuning itu, yang selalu tersenyum kearahmu seraya memanggil nama depanmu.

Kau membasuh wajahmu dengan air dan mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepalamu. Kurang tidur membuatmu tidak bisa berfikir yang rasional dan membuatmu tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menjalankan tugas dengan baik.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat orang itu..." Hibari hanya bisa merasakan air yang jatuh keatas kepalanya membasahi seluruh badan.

------------x-------------

"Apakah ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa Reborn..." Tsuna dan yang lainnya yang sedang berada dimarkas berjumpul untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Disana ada semua anggota guardian kecuali Hibari. Tsuna memang tidak mengundangnya karena yang akan mereka bicarakan adalah masalah Hibari.

"Kau ingatkan dame Tsuna... Hibari Kyoya, dia kehilangan orang yang paling berharga didalam hidupnya didepan mata kepala dia sendiri. Kau mau dia mengingat hal itu lagi?" Reborn membenahi topinya dan melihat kearah Tsuna yang sekarang ini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"T-tetapi... Hibari-san selalu saja bermimpi hal yang sama... Bermimpi tenang orang itu, dan rasanya..."

"Juudaime..." Gokudera menepuk pundak Tsuna dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Hibari bukanlah orang yang lemah seperti itu. Dia pasti akan bisa ingat dengan orang itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya itu artinya dia membuka luka didalam hatinya kembali."

"Ma, ma Tsuna... Walaupun Hibari akan ingat dan mungkin akan terluka, tetapi Hibari tetaplah Hibari. Dia adalah orang yang kuat dan pasti akan kembali seperti semual lagi." Yamamoto hanya tertawa lepas seperti biasa.

"Mungkin kau benar Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto-kun..."

"Yah, kita hanya bisa berharap, Hibari tidak akan berhenti untuk mencoba mengingat orang itu... Kita tidak punya hak untuk memaksanya mengingat memori buruk itu." Jawab Reborn.

-------------x------------

_....ya....Kyoya...._

_Kau ingat.... janji kita....?_

_Kau ingat apa yang aku ucapkan terakhir kali kita bertemu bukan...?_

_Jangan pernah sekalipun untuk berhenti mencintaiku..._

Kyoya terbangun, lagi-lagi terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Peluh didahi dan seluruh tubuhmu, air mata yang mengalir kembali dari matamu. Kau mencoba untuk mengingat tentang kejadian didalam mimpi tadi. "Janji...? Janji apa..."

Kyoya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelemarinya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Tsuna memang menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih awal agar dia bisa beristirahat. Tetapi, nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat. Dia selalu terjaga dan tidak bisa menutup matanya kembali setelah melihat mimpi itu.

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no..."

Hibird terbang diatas kepala Hibari dan mengikutinya sampai ketika dia membuka lemarinya. Tiba-tiba tidak sengaja Hibird menyenggol sebuah kotak kecil yang disimpan didalam rak paling atas sehingga membuat kotak itu terjatuh dan isinya keluar.

"hm? Apa ini...?" Hibari melihat isi dari kotak itu. Beberapa lembar foto lama yang sepertinya tersimpan dengan rapi didalam kotak itu. Foto-fotonya ketika dia masih sma. Dan beberapa benda yang sepertinya terlihat lama tetapi terawat dengan baik.

Hibari mengesampingkan benda-benda itu dan beralih untuk melihat foto-fotonya yang ada disana. Benar-benar aneh, Hibari Kyoya bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah diajak untuk berfoto. Tetapi, jumlah foto yang ada disana tidaklah sedikit, dan dia bersama dengan orang yang sama.

Laki-laki berambut kuning dengan cambuk yang ada ditangannya sebagai senjata. Melihat orang itu, Hibari sangat yakin dialah orang yang selama ini muncul didalam mimpinya. Tetapi, siapa dia... Kenapa Hibari tidak bisa mengingatnya tetapi setiap kali dia melihat foto orang itu, dia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Hibari hanya bisa terdiam melihat foto itu. Fotonya bersama dengan laki-laki itu dan juga Hibird disana. "kau... tahu siapa laki-laki ini Hibird...?" . Hibird berhenti dan bertengger diatas kepala Hibari melihat foto itu.

"Dino! Dino!" Hibird menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sangat familiar ditelinga Hibari. Walaupun dia lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengingatnya, tetapi tangannya langsung bergerak melihat kebelakang foto itu. Ada dua buah nama yang tertulis disana.

Hibari Kyoya

Dino Cavallone.

Mencoba untuk mengingatnya, tiba-tiba air mata itu tidak bisa dibendung lagi oleh Hibari. Memori yang selama itu terhapus, mulai terbuka kembali dan memenuhi otaknya. Memori yang sebenarnya ingin sekali dia hilangkan dari fikirannya.

----------x----------

"Kyoya kau tidak apa-apa?!" Dino melihat muridnya yang berada didalam ruangan yang akan runtuh itu. Mereka terjebak diperangkap musuh, dan sekarang ini bangunan yang mereka tempati hanay tinggal menunggu waktu sampai benar-benar roboh dan menimpa mereka berdua.

"Diamlah Cavallone..." Hibari mencoba untuk melawan beberapa musuh yang ada disana. Dino dengan segera membantunya dan melawan beberapa musuh yang ada disana juga. Entah bagaimana, Dino sudah biasa bertarung bersama dengan Hibari, dan didepan muridnya itu dia tidak ceroboh seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang diantara mereka menekan sebuah tombol. Menyadari ada bahaya yang bisa saja menimpa muridnya, Dino langsung berlari dan menghampiri Hibari. Beberapa detik kemudian, bangunan yang ada disana runtuh dan jatuh kebawah.

----x---

"...ya... Kyoya..." Hibari yang sempat tidak sadarkan diri itu mendengar suara Dino dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Dia melihat gedung yang sudah sangat rapuh itu berada diatasnya. Dan dimana pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu?

"Kau sudah bangun Kyoya? Syukurlah..." Dino yang duduk disebelah Kyoya hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan melihat kearah sekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi disi-" Hibari yang akan bergerak duduk, tiba-tiba tertahan gerakannya karena sebuah reruntuhan menahan kakinya.

"Reruntuhan itu menjepit kakimu. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak mengalami luka karena berada diatara dua sela reruntuhan. Benar-benar hampir saja kau kehilangan kakimu..." Dino hanya bisa tertawa dan melihat muridnya yang sekarang ini dalam keadaan benar-benar bad mood. Dino tahu Kyoya tidak suka jika gerakannya dibatasi.

"Sudahlah... Aku akan menghancurkan reruntuhan ini dengan tonfa..." Hibari bari saja akan mencari tonfanya dibalik jasnya ketika kemudian Dino menunjuk kearah salah satu sisi reruntuhan yang ada didekatnya. Tonfa Hibari sepertinya rusak dan hancur karena tertimpa bangunan itu. "..." Dan sekarang, bisa dipastikan Dino akan diambang kematian jika mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

"A-aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu, tetapi sepertinya tonfamu terlepas dan hancur..." Dino hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan hanya disambut oleh death glare dari Hibari. "A-ah...."

"Sudahlah... Lalu bagaimana kita bisa tidak tertimbun?" Hibari hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya disana dan melihat langi-langit.

"Tiang besar ini sepertinya tidak terkena ledakan, dan menyangga langit-langit ini agar tetap berdiri. Tetapi hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya tiang itu akan runtuh..." Dino melihat tiang besar yang ada disana.

"Jadi, itu sama saja kita tidak akan selamat?" Hibari mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Tsuna sebelum ledakan. Dan aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya lagi sekarang, tetapi sepertinya handphoneku rusak karena ledakan itu..." Dino mengeluarkan handphonenya yang sudah retak karena ledakan itu. "Tetapi Tsuna pasti akan menolong kita..."

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus menunggu para herbivore itu menolong kita?" Tanya Hibari yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Dino.

"Hah... sudahlah, aku benar-benar lelah..." Hibari menutup matanya dan menutupinya dengan tangannya. Dino yakin, rasa lelah Hibari itu disebabkan oleh oksigen yang mulai menipis disekitar mereka. Dino hanya bisa diam dan mengelus kepala muridnya itu dengan lembut membiarkannya beristirahat.

"Istirahatlah... Aku akan membangunkanmu jika Tsuna dan yang lainnya sudah datang..."

Dan satu ayunan kearah kepala Dino mengenainya dengan telak. "Jangan menganggapku sebagai anak kecil lagi..." Hibari terlihat kesal dengan perlakuan Dino terhadapnya yang hanya bisa menganggapnya anak kecil yang selalu membutuhkan pertolongan.

"I-itu sangat dingin Kyoya..." Dino hanya memegang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Hibari.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara retakan yang sangat besar. Dino melihat sekitarnya yang mulai memberikan tanda-tanda akan runtuh. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda. Ada dua masalah disini, pertama oksigen yang mulai menipis dan yang kedua adalah bangunan yang hanya menunggu waktu sehingga akan runtuh ini.

"Hei Kyoya..." Dino melihat kearah langit-langit itu. Hibari hanya bisa diam dan melihat kearah Dino. "Apakah kau takut akan kematian...?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu disaat seperti i-"

"Kalau aku... takut akan kematian..." Jawab Dino memotong pembicaraan dari Hibari. "Kalau kau bagaimana...?"

Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Hibari. "Mungkin... tidak." Jawab Hibari singkat. "Takut hanyalah sifat yang dimiliki oleh seorang herbivore..."

"Kau sangat dingin Kyoya..." Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tertawa mendengar jawaban khas dari Hibari. "Tetapi itulah Kyoya yang aku tahu..."

"...." Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang ada didepannya sekarang. "Memang kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu sekarang?"

Dino tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menatap Hibari dengan tatapan wajah yang serius. Bergerak kearah Hibari, ternyata Dino malah membiarkan tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Hibari dan melindunginya dari langit-langit yang akan jatuh ketempat mereka.

Hibari yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas itu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Dino ada diatasnya dan langit-langit yang ada diatasnya mulai runtuh dan akan mengenai Dino. "C-Cavallone, apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan disini!" Hibari mencoba untuk mengusir Dino yang ada didepannya.

"Kalau aku menyingkir dari sini... Maka kau akan tertimpa oleh reruntuhan ini..." Dino hanya bisa tersenyum melhat Hibari. "Biarkanlah aku berada disini sampai bangunan ini berhenti untuk runtuh dan Tsuna datang untuk menolongmu..."

"A-apa maksudmu! Menyingkir dari sini Cavallone, kau bisa mati!" Hibari mulai panik dengan adanya beberapa reruntuhan besar yang sudah menimpa Dino. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku tadi kalau kau takut mati?!"

"Aku... Memang takut akan kematian..." Dino yang sepertinya sudah mengalami luka dibagian kepala itu mulai kehilangan kesadaran. "Tetapi, ternyata... aku lebih takut kehilanganmu..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "untuk terakhir kalinya... berjanjilah padaku Kyoya.... Berjanjilah satu hal..."

"K-kalau kau tidak selamat, aku tidak akan mau berjanji padamu..." Suara Hibari terdengar bergetar ditelinga Dino. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Hibari seperti menahan tangisnya.

"Berjanjilah... untuk selalu mengingatku... dan jangan berhenti untuk mencintaiku..." Dino hanya tersenyum dan tubuh besarnya itu langsung terjatuh diatas tubuh Hibari dengan beberapa luka serius dibagian punggungnya. Hibari hanya bisa terdiam, dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri karena salah satu reruntuhan mengenai kepalanya.

----------x----------

Sekarang dia ingat...

Semua kenangan tentang orang itu, yang sempai dia lupakan akhirnya bisa dia ingat. Semenjak awal pertemuan mereka, sampai saat-saat terakhir bersamanya. Akibat dari peristiwa itu, Hibari mengalami shock dan amnesia tentang kejadian itu dan juga Dino. Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali, dan pada akhirnya Tsuna serta yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kejadian itu dari memorinya.

Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun dia sudah memegang janji untuk tidak akan pernah melupakannya, dan tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai orang itu.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti Cavallone... dikehidupan yang selanjutnya..." Hibari hanya tersenyum sedih dan menaruh foto itu didalam kotak itu dan mengembalikannya kedalam rak dilemarinya. "Aku bukan orang yang suka memegang janji... Tetapi, aku juga bukan seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah mengingkari janji...."

"Cukup sekali aku melupakannya... dan mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan selalu mengingatmu.... Dino..." Kyoya melihat kearah langit malam itu dan tersenyum.

Author : ....

Hibari : ....

Author : gimana bagus ga?

Hibari : *nyiapin tonfa* gini lw bilang bagus...?

Author : Gyaaa!!!! Gomen DX!!!!! *flee*

Hibari : kamikorosu....

Author : sebelum itu, biarkan gw ngomong bentar!

Hibari : 5 detik...

Author : tolong riviu ya, tolong DX

Hibari : time out!


End file.
